Arkham Asylum
Arkham hired Hiram Contractors to handle the renovations. What Jeremiah didn't realize however was that the company foreman, Zolly Hiram, had been blackmailed by patient Victor Zsasz into building a secret corridor that connected to several padded rooms, including his own. This later enabled Zsasz to affect a temporary escape from the asylum. Years ago, the original Arkham Asylum suffered massive structural damage when the criminal Bane orchestrated a large-scale break-out, setting dozens of patients free. Batman #489 As a result, Jeremiah Arkham was forced to close its doors and relocate. He established a new Arkham Asylum at the site of the abandoned estate of Eric Mercey on Mercey Island. Security Jeremiah Arkham installed the most state-of-the-art security measures when he took control of the asylum. Video recorders were installed in every room and corridor with two guards stationed on every level twenty-four hours a day to discourage bribery. Even Arkham himself was required to present identification to access various levels of the hospital. All exterior windows at Arkham were installed with heat detectors and microwave motion detectors. Magnetic foils in the walls were used to block radio waves from penetrating locked cells. Although security protocols were highly efficient, they were not foolproof. Within weeks of the renovations both Mister Zsasz and Batman succeeded in breaking out of the asylum. Additionally, Batman's former partner, Nightwing even succeeded in breaking into Arkham. Batman: The Last Arkham | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Although nobody actually lives in Arkham permanently, it being an asylum, it has an infamous list of frequent residents. It's most notorious inmates throughout the years include: * Abattoir * Alberto Falcone * Amadeus Arkham * Amygdala * Black Mask * Blockbuster * Calendar Man * Cavalier * Charlatan * Clayface * Cornelius Stirk * Crazy Quilt * Dancer * Deadshot * Death Rattle * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Double X * Doctor Phosphorus * Doodlebug * Egghead * Film Freak * Firefly * Harley Quinn * Hugo Strange * Humpty Dumpty * Hush * Jane Doe * Jason Woodrue * Jean Loring * Joker * Killer Croc * Killer Moth * Kobra * Lock-Up * Mad Hatter * Magpie * Maxie Zeus * Mister Freeze * Poison Ivy * Professor Milo * Psycho-Pirate * Riddler * Scarecrow * Solomon Grundy * Tweedledum and Tweedledee * Two-Face * Ventriloquist * Great White Shark * Mister Zsasz * No-Face * Everard Mallitt * Employees: :* Aaron Cash Head of Security :* Alyce Sinner Director :* Jeremiah Arkaham former Director | Notes = * The first appearance of Arkham Asylum is often mis-credited as . This was actually the first issue where it was referred to as Arkham Asylum. In previous appearances, it was known as Arkham Hospital. * According to Bob Rozakis: :Actually, Denny O'Neil introduced the asylum in 1974's BATMAN #258, which established the Joker and Two-Face as residents. Here and in #260, it was referred to as Arkham Hospital, "a polite name for an asylum which houses the criminally insane." These early stories also placed the building in Arkham, New England, not Gotham. City.Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Arkham Asylum By Bob Rozakis * The Name is based on the imaginary City of Arkham, Massachussettes from the Stories of Howard Philips Lovecraft | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading | CustomText1 = * Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth * Batman: Knightfall * Batman: The Last Arkham * Arkham Asylum: Living Hell * The Joker's Asylum | Links = * Arkham Asylum at Wikipedia * Arkham Asylum article by Bob Rozakis }} Category: Hospitals